


生育机器

by mocha000



Category: all盾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha000/pseuds/mocha000
Summary: 超级士兵的物尽其用，斯蒂夫与巴基的另一种相遇。





	生育机器

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点包括但不限于：路人，轮奸，怀孕，生子，产乳

今天是房间开放日。

雷姆在竞技中赢得了胜利，作为奖赏，他可以进入房间，将阴茎插进斯蒂夫罗杰斯的屁股里，那个现在还在哺乳期中的“战争机器”。

只有强大的士兵才能上他。九头蛇会定期举办这样的比赛，选拔出最优秀，最强壮的士兵，来制造更加优秀强壮的超级士兵。

雷姆期待这一天已经很久了，他早就想草进那个男人的屁股里，想让那个金发男人怀上自己的孩子，那可是美国队长，谁不想让美国精神的象征在自己的身下呻吟？

 

他走进了房间，斯蒂夫被四肢分开绑在床上，束缚带将他的身体严密固定，他的金发依旧璀璨，而他的眼睛里也依旧如当年画报上一般透着执拗的坚毅，这种眼神让雷姆很不舒服，他走到斯蒂夫的身前，将手指捅到了斯蒂夫带着口枷的嘴里。

斯蒂夫白嫩的胸口上放置着吸奶器，将他粉色的乳头咬紧不放，白色的奶水一股股地流出，顺着管子被收集到了旁边的瓶子里。

他的孩子不在这里，那家伙从一出生就被送进了实验室，而他的孩子也不需要这些奶水，这只是他们用来折磨他的一个手段而已。斯蒂夫早就习惯了。这是他被逼迫诞下的第二个孩子。他已经从军队无往不利的战争机器变成了只为九头蛇诞育超级士兵的生育机器。

斯蒂夫不知道他们是如何做到的，但他们确实做到了。第一胎只是实验，来检测他们的技术是否可行，九头蛇让突击战队的人来轮奸他，他被那些人的精液灌满了肚子，他的“子宫”在这些精液的浇灌下成功受孕了。

斯蒂夫一直到他的肚子鼓起来时才相信这是真的，他，作为一个男人，一个超级士兵，怀孕了。

随之而来的是漫长的孕期，他被绑在床上看着肚子一天天的变大，感受自己的胸口因为怀孕而变得愈加松软，在他感到到胸口胀痛而被捏着乳头挤出奶水的时刻，斯蒂夫第一次迎来了崩溃，没有人能在这种折磨下全身而退。

第一胎的时候他们还会让斯蒂夫经常见到这个孩子，仿佛想让斯蒂夫记住这团东是从他的肚子中出来的，由他孕育出的生命。他们甚至会抱着他放在斯蒂夫的胸口，让他用嘴去吮吸斯蒂夫的乳头。同这些心理折磨相比，剖开肚子将孩子取出来对斯蒂夫来说并不算太艰难，毕竟那时他是昏睡的。

 

第二胎已经结束，斯蒂夫看看眼前的雷姆，便知道他将要怀上第三胎，迎来他的第三个孩子。

 

雷姆的阴茎在进去房间的那一刻就硬了起来，他一只手撸动着阴茎，一只手拖拽着斯蒂夫的舌头。斯蒂夫没有过多的反抗，他已经清楚自己的命运，他不想做出过多的动作以防会意外地取悦到即将要草他的男人。

雷姆爬上斯蒂夫的床，将阴茎捅进了斯蒂夫的屁股里。

斯蒂夫已经生过两个孩子，他的甬道已经会自动分泌液体来保护自己，雷姆直接捅到了底。

“喔~”雷姆发出了一声赞叹，动作幅度大了起来，而斯蒂夫只是沉默的闭上眼睛，只有微微蹙起的眉头还残留着一点活力。

雷姆显然对斯蒂夫的反应不满意，他想看到斯蒂夫呜咽，想看他求饶。他粗暴地将斯蒂夫胸口的吸奶器拽下来，奶水溅了雷姆一脸，浓重的奶香味散在空气里，暴露出来的斯蒂夫的乳头还在向外一股股的淌着乳汁。这让雷姆的阴茎又硬挺了些。

“你是美国队长么？”雷姆一下一下舔着斯蒂夫的乳头，将周围的奶水都舔舐干净，却总是有新的奶水向外淌出来，雷姆狠狠地咬了上去，叼着乳头模糊不清地说着：“你就是个美国婊子。”

斯蒂夫对这一切都毫无反应，他只是漠然地承受，仿佛躺在这里被操弄的不是他，他还是那个美国队长。雷姆一边叫骂着一边挺动着，双手在斯蒂夫的身上掐弄拍打，他的阴茎一下一下深深地撞击到他最深的地方，他想要逼出斯蒂夫哪怕是一声的呜咽，但他失败了。在他将精液全都射进斯蒂夫的肚子里这全部时间里，斯蒂夫没有给他任何的反应，就像一个已经失去了绳线的木偶，在等待着破碎的时刻。

“你他妈的是哑巴么？”雷姆有些恼羞成怒，他一拳砸向了斯蒂夫的脸，打出了一块青紫痕迹，但他马上就被涌上来的工作人员带了下去，推到了房间之外。

 

他们拿来了针管，将早就准备好的镇定剂注射到了斯蒂夫的体内。

 

“把他的屁股塞起来。”这是斯蒂夫失去意识前听到的最后一句话语。

 

 

 

 

二

 

 

在第四个孩子出生之后，九头蛇好像放弃了斯蒂夫，他经常在清醒的时候看到空无一人的房间，斯蒂夫的哺乳期就快结束了，而九头蛇依旧没有带来新的人来让他受精。九头蛇不会放弃他这样的生育机器，斯蒂夫明白，一定有事情发生了，而这一切到来的是如此之快。

 

巴基从门口走进来的时候，斯蒂夫甚至以为他在睡梦中，他的巴基从火车上掉了下去，是他没有抓住他的手，他不会出现在这里。斯蒂夫的房间里又重新站满了人，甚至比第一次轮奸他的人还要多。

斯蒂夫想要叫巴基的名字，但他依旧带着口枷，他只能发出呜呜的不成句子的声音。

“冬日战士，将你的阴茎捅进他的屁股里，草他直到你射精为止。”有人说话了，命令的口吻，巴基向他靠了过来，甚至和每个让他怀孕的男人一样，翻身上床，将他困在身下。

“见到老朋友了，开心么？他可是拿你的血改造出来的呢！”有声音传过来，尖酸又刻薄，而斯蒂夫却听不见了，他直愣愣的看着在他面前的巴基，舌头卷动着，依旧想要喊出他的名字。

 

斯蒂夫在这一刻才终于明白九头蛇到底要做什么。他们要超级士兵，要比他还要强壮的士兵，他们抽走他的血，改造了巴基，他们一定还对巴基做了别的什么，面前的这个人明显已经忘记了自己。

斯蒂夫脑海里乱成一团，他第一次这样无助和慌乱，而他骑在他身上的人已经掏出了阴茎，抵在了他的穴口。

 

不要！

斯蒂夫在心中大声的叫喊着，他在床上挣扎着，但他的束缚太紧密了，他甚至没有移动半分。

巴基，停下，别这样！

斯蒂夫叫喊着，但他甚至说不出一个成型的单词。

巴基的阴茎捅进了穴口，却艰难的不能再深入，他的阴茎太大了，甚至比每一个进入斯蒂夫身体的都要大，疼痛占据了斯蒂夫的神经，但巴基没有停顿，他用力的捏着根部向里捅去。

这太疼了，斯蒂夫觉得自己的身体被撕成了两半，这让他重新回到第一次被轮奸时候的噩梦中去，而这一次让他挣扎在痛苦中的，是他最亲密的朋友。

巴基甚至都没有丝毫的怜悯，他插得又深又狠，带着整张床都在晃动，他的手大力地掐着斯蒂夫的腰，苍白的皮肤上留一大片青紫痕迹。斯蒂夫还在继续叫着巴基的名字，尽管那叫出来的声音更像是在呻吟。。

“闭嘴。”巴基突然停了下来，灰蓝色的眼睛盯住斯蒂夫的脸，恶狠狠地说着，斯蒂夫呆愣了一瞬，在他还没有反应过来的时候，巴基的拳头便挥了上来，砸在了他的颧骨上。

比疼痛更先传达到脑海中的是震惊，斯蒂夫彻底发不出声音来了。他从来没有过这样的感受，在这样多的折磨里，他是靠着巴基撑下来，可是如今却连巴基，斯蒂夫彻底崩溃了，他的蓝眼睛里第一次蓄满了泪水，在无声地向外流着。

巴基向前挪了挪，阴茎戳进了更深的地方，从来没被到达的地方被撑开，斯蒂夫发出嘶嘶的倒喘，他又想起了巴基掉落的那一刻，曾经那是他最绝望的时刻，他看着覆满冰雪的悬崖，无数次想着巴基摔下去会有多痛苦，他无数次地希望巴基可以活下来，为此他愿意付出一切的代价。他无数次地渴望醉酒，在积累于血管里的劣质酒精尚未被他的血清代谢消失的时候，他在醉意的临界点望穿冷结成冰的空气，巴基就站在那里。然后他就该醒了。

如今更绝望的时刻是这里，在这时刻里依然有巴基。

斯蒂夫第一次这样想让巴基死在那个落满冰雪的土地上，甚至他也跳下去，同他一起长眠在那里，但他如今除了躺在这里承受这一切，别无他法。

他不再是那个可以去拯救别人的美国队长，他只是一个连自己都救不了的可怜虫。

 

“看见了么，他在哭呢！”周围人的在窃窃私语，他们看到了最想见到的画面，他们也得到了他们最想要的东西。

巴基抓着斯蒂夫的腰，将精液全都射了进去，很快的，斯蒂夫就又会怀上孩子，一个真正的超级士兵。

巴基从他的身上起身，将软掉的阴茎塞回裤子，系上了腰带。

 

“这里不需要你了，士兵，出去。”有人走了上来，依旧是命令的口吻。巴基立刻遵循了，他走到门口，却突然止住了脚步。

“士兵，出去。”那人语气不善，显然对巴基的停顿变得不满，巴基却突然扭过头，看向了斯蒂夫，他们的目光相对，巴基的嘴唇蠕动了两下，但马上，他回过头，走了出去。

 

他还是记得我的，斯蒂夫心里想着，他缩动着后穴，努力的含住巴基刚刚射进去的精液。

 

 

 

三

 

 

 

怀上巴基的孩子是必然的，斯蒂夫从来没有一次像这样紧张过，他每天既期望看到肚子隆起的程度更高一些，又害怕看到。

他怎么可以怀上至亲朋友的孩子呢？而他不得不承认的，他对巴基的感情早就不是朋友那么简单，他愧疚地对最好的朋友怀着龌龊的爱意。关于过去的回忆一直不受控制的冲进脑海，詹姆斯的明亮笑容卷起的浪潮一波高过一波，斯蒂夫在这水中沉浮，却连一根救命浮木都抓不到。

所幸他也没什么机会感伤。九头蛇很重视这个孩子，他们没留给斯蒂夫多少清醒的时间，


End file.
